


Fickle Feelings

by foodDigger



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Older Frisk, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, drunk beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodDigger/pseuds/foodDigger
Summary: Sans sighed as he walked to the bathroom looking down at the shirt. He wasn’t sure why the subject of Frisk made his soul thump, but he would blame it on the timelines for now. He still needed time to heal from the past resets. With a huff he pressed his cold phalanges against the wooden door not expecting a soul to slam into in his chest as he took one step onto the tiled floor.





	1. Reckless

The last place Sans wanted to be was in a club with horny and intoxicated people and monsters alike. He loved Frisk and all, but _this_ was ridiculous. “I didn’t sign up to be your bodyguard tonight, kid.” He sighed pinching his brow bone. Frisk simply smiled sheepishly, but he caught the slight dimming of her soul. “Look this is the last time I’ll do somethin’ like this for ya. I think it’s best if we saw each other less-”

“Hey you’re the Ambassador! Can I get a picture with you!” A man asked wrapping his arms around Frisk’s bare shoulders. Sans couldn’t help but feel irritated by the interruption, but he bit his tongue when he saw the small nod from Frisk. “Thanks man, you’re really cool.” The guy smiled lingering around before Sans gave him a terrifying glare.

“There’s no reason for you to be like that, Sans. It was just a picture.” Frisk spoke just high enough for him to hear her words over the thumping music. His shoulders sagged slightly before his gaze met Frisk’s.

“I think we need to have little talk, kid.” Sans spoke with seriousness. “And I don’t think here is the best place for it.” He gestured to the space around them.

“Then why don’t _we_ leave?” Frisk asked dancing closer to him until her body was mere inches away.  
“I’m being serious, Frisk.” Sans sighed taking a few steps away. “And you think I’m not?” She asked pressing her body against his. “You think I’m doing this just for fun? You think I just want to tease you, Sans?” She barked slightly annoyed.

Within seconds they were in Toriel’s backyard. “What the hell were thinking pulling a stunt like that?” Sans eyes were void of any light, a clear sign of how pissed he was. “Do you even think before you act!” He grunted as he tried to control his emotions. He watched as his magic sparked in the night illuminating her bored face.

“You’re worried that someone saw us.” Frisk stated with her head stilted to the side. “Sans, I don’t care what people have to say about it.” The raw emotion he saw in her eyes only made this harder.

“Look kid, you might not see me as your uncle, but I-” He huffed in frustration. “Frisk I’m not pushing our relationship past anything other than friends.”

“You forget to add with benefits.” She smirked.

“Frisk what are you doing standing out here in the cold without proper clothing?” Toriel asked worriedly through a window. “Sans? Why didn’t you come inside?” She asked bewildered at the duo.

 "We're coming in, mom." Frisk grumbled grabbing his coat pocket.

 

 


	2. Lies we tell

With a stern look, Frisk was sent to bed by Toriel. "I know she might not be a child anymore, but..." 

"She's an adult Tori." Sans sighed as he was swallowed by her couch. "Adults make shitty decisions and learn from it the hard way. You gotta stop babying her." He hissed.

"She is still _my_ child." She quipped. Sans could feel her magic sweep across the room, almost like gravity weighing down objects. "Where was she tonight?" She questioned, but her gaze was no longer on him. The chuckle that fell from his teeth was barely audible, but he knew she would hear it. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked, cautious of her emotions. 

"Y-yes." She croaked. The uncertainty in her voice was something Sans had become accustomed to when the subject was Frisk. "She went to a club in the city." He shrugged finding himself getting drowsy. "I only tagged along because I thought she was going to dinner with those government officials."

"What government officials?" She shrieked stalking over his figure. “When did they reach out to her? How long have you known? Did she tell you not to tell me?” Sans was surprised as the questions shot from her one after the other. “Tori,” He said in a hushed tone in hopes to soothe the goat. His hands settled on her arms until they met the fur on her face. The gesture left a warm sensation in her chest and memories of a man she hoped to forget. “Listen to me. SHE IS OKAY.” He affirmed. “You’re our QUEEN and Frisk’s mother. Now is not the time to start losing your shit. We don’t need a broken kingdom.” He reminded.

“I don’t know if I can do this on my own anymore.” She sighed holding her unshed tears. “I can’t keep fighting with these humans for what we already have and Frisk.” She croaked “I can’t fight against my child-” She wailed gripping on to Sans like he was her lifeline. “You aren’t on your own, Tori. You’ll never have to fight alone as long as I’m here.” He whispered as he held her. “And Frisk,” He paused as he caught movement on the stairs. “She’s still young. The kid has never not been into trouble, but you can bet your fluffy ass she can get out of it.” He chuckled. “I know I’m not the most…sensitive monster and all, but I want you to know that I care.” He stated as his gaze stayed focused on the stairs. The shadow of an annoyingly big head tilted against the wall, Frisk. “She loves you, Tori. I’m not sure if she tells you that enough, but I’m sure you can feel it.”

The night ended with Sans easing Tori to bed, and frowning towards Frisk on his way out. “You’re gonna kill her if you keep this up, kid.” He huffed.  

“I know.” She admitted looking down at the welcome home rug beneath their feet. “I won’t keep lying to her about what you’re really doing _if_ there’s a next time. From here on out you’re on your own, kiddo.” Sans stated before teleporting.


	3. The stain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to edit this properly.

Grillby’s was a home away from home. Most monsters saw it has a place to relieve their stress with a warm plate of food or beverage of choice, but for Sans, it brought on a bittersweet mood. A few turned their heads and exchanged their hello’s his way while others simply nodded at his presence. He wasn’t sure if he should be in complete shock at the amount of humans in the establishment, or at the one having a conversation with Grillby. “What’s with the face you’ve been giving me today, G?” The woman questioned giving the fire elemental a smile that was both lopsided and nervous.

“I fear you are not safe here, dear. Your kind hold much hate for people like you. Also your clothing is a bit too thick for a place like this, dear.”

“It’s not that hot in here, G.” She laughed and Sans couldn’t help but catch the mirth in her eyes. “If you’re so worried about how my _kind_ are then why aren’t you warning those idiots over there?” She asked jerking her hand over her shoulder towards of a group of visibly drunk humans trying to stifle their laughter as one man attempted to balance a spoon on his nose.

“Because they aren’t you.” He stated looking the woman in her eyes in a way that Sans figured bordered intimacy. Suddenly he didn’t feel too comfortable breathing air in their space or listening in to this conversation. “Hey fireman, can we have one last round of drinks?” A woman all but screamed his way with a confused face. “Are you flammable?” She shouted again leaning against the bar top.

“Alcohol isn’t severed at this hour, and yes, yes he is flammable.” The woman answered before excusing herself to the bathroom leaving a flustered Grillby and disappointed drunk. “Heh, quite a lady you got yourself there.” Sans smiled looking at the menu even though he knew every item on it.

“She is like a sister.” He responded wiping the bar down before placing ketchup in front of the monster. “Your visit here was long overdue, friend.” He sighed looking out at the patrons that were absentminded of the time nearing closing. “Just like my tab.” Sans grumbled taking a squeeze out of the bottle.

“You seem troubled. Is it Frisk?” He asked with an unsettling gaze that made his hand shake slightly. The ketchup in his hand suddenly came out to fast and the direction drifted from his mouth to his shirt. “Shit.” Sans blurted whisking the condiment on his finger and in his mouth. “Borrowed this shirt from my bro. Pretty sure this ‘ll leave a stain since it’s white, right?” He asked not really caring for a response.

“Sans,”Grillby started yet a pause stood between the two. “The soap in the bathroom will help. Use cold water.” He sighed as he continued to wipe down the bar top.

Sans sighed as he walked to the bathroom looking down at the shirt. He wasn’t sure why the subject of Frisk made his soul thump, but he would blame it on the timelines for now. He still needed time to heal from the past resets. With a huff he pressed his cold phalanges against the wooden door not expecting a soul to slam into in his chest as he took one step onto the tiled floor.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another unedited chapter that was updated hella late

“Fuck! Where is it?” A panicked voice, one that he knew he would become familiar with, cried. Great just another  _ ** ~~w o m a n~~**_  problem for him to deal with he thought.

 

 He didn’t have time for Frisk’s frisky behavior.

 

He barely had time for his family or to serve the Queen’s ominous requests.

 

But  _this_  was just the tip of the iceberg.

 

“Shit!” he heard her curse again as his eyes finally settled on her frame on all fours looking under the stalls. “If it’s a soul you’re lookin for, I think I’ve found it.” Sans sighed as their gazes locked until he stared towards the ketchup stain on his brother’s shirt.

“What?” If he was an outsider looking in, he would have smirked at her face as it twisted in confusion..

“Sooo…” Her voice cracked Sans watched as her face pale at the realization of what happened. “Are you saying that my soul is in you? Right now?” She asked holding her chest in thought, but Sans was too busy trying to separate the two souls apart until he heard her gasp.

 

If the timelines ever taught him anything, it was that he  _never_  had time for anything he wanted. Yet fate had decided that trouble always deserved his time. As his eyes met with the human before him, a chorus of fucks left their tongues. He studied her on the floor as her eyes seemed to see right through him.

 

Directly into their combined souls.

 

“This is bad.” Her voice quivered and the skeleton could only nod through the pleasure. Bad was an understatement to what they would have to endure if he didn’t tug their souls apart. “What are you doing?” She grunted as she made it on her feet, but Sans ignored her. His clammy phalanges rattled with nerves as a pain filled his body from forcefully pushing the two souls apart. “Whatever you’re doing STOP! IT FUCKING HURTS OKAY!” She screamed reaching towards his hands. He was surprised by her speed and unanticipated weight as they both fell to the floor.

“Get the hell off me ya nut. I’m tryna help us both out.” Sans hissed as he swatted her hands away.

 “I’m not a nut, you are. Last time I checked, you were the one rough handling my soul, asshat.” She jeered and Sans couldn’t stop the thought of how close he was to busting a nut if she didn’t stop squirming above him. It took most of his strength to throw her off of him.

 

 "Let's call a truce. You get your soul and I get mine, both unattached from the other." He huffed in her direction, only to receive a glare his way.

 

"Fine."


End file.
